ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Corn-puter Scheme
|Owner = Mao Wu Kong |Previous = The Targeted Planet |NxEpisode = He Who Loathes Loud Sounds }} is the 2nd episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Grandos and Spygar teleported back to their underground UFO base after being beaten by Prisman. *Spygar: This is bad! Prisman was sent to Earth and kicked our butts! *Khan Digifer: How predictable, Ultras always come to stop us. The good news is, I realised your super computer would be quite useful. *Grandos: How??? *Khan Digifer: You see, back in 1993, I tried to tear a hole into reality and bring Bamora into the real world...well, it failed but maybe your computer could do it. *Grandos: The 3D printer? *Khan Digifer: "Monster Printing", a major breakthrough! I just need the DNA of monsters and I'll be able to recreate it digitally and then print out a living beast from your 3D printer! Some time later, Grandos and Spygar were relaxing in the spaceship lounge and eating kaiju shaped cookies when Khan called them. *Khan Digifer: I coded a strong monster that has faced many previous Ultramen before. Grandos rushed into control room. *Grandos: Err...it's just an image on the screen. *Khan: I haven't figured out how to print stuff on your computer yet. Spygar rushed in. *Spygar: Ohh no!! Why did you code an ear of CORN? ! I heard humans eat it...it won't even be a threat to Astra! *Khan: It's not a corn, baboon face! It is Red King, the king of kaiju aggression! He-who-has-killed-countless-kaiju. *Grandos: Huh? Are you sure you coded his colour right? I'm pretty sure that's not red-- Irritated, Khan shut down all the computer systems. *Spygar: Alright! Alright! Chill! We'll tell you how we use the 3D printer. *Khan: GOOD. Red King was slowly being printed... Meanwhile Prisman received an order from the Space Garisson to continue to stay on Earth and combat the new threat of Lord Grandos. He was training in the woods when the ground shook and kaiju roars were heard. Red King was re-created! He advanced towards Prisman and rammed into the Ultra. Prisman picked himself up and started punching and kicking Red King. The corn-on-the-cob grabbed his leg and flipped him onto the ground. The kaiju aggressively attacked Prisman who rolled away helplessly. He suddenly raised his legs and kicked Red King in the face! Prisman got up again, dodging rocks that Red King threw. He used the Prism Kick and sent a rock flying back into Red King's face. Red King then threw a massive boulder. Prisman fired a Prismatic Beam, reducing it to chunks. The Ultra realised that he needed more strength to combat Red King. He turned into Red Mode, and his crystals glowed crimson. He now had enhanced physical sterength. He wrestled with Red King for a while, ultimately weakening him. He then did a front flip and hooked his feet around Red King's neck. "Asteroid!!!" Prisman flipped Red King away, who landed on the ground and exploded. Random Notes *This episode's title is corny. Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong